


3.20日课

by xingmang



Category: Fate/ Grand Order, Fate/ stay night
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingmang/pseuds/xingmang





	3.20日课

r18g.脑交 失禁注意

        “我开始了。”库丘林有些紧张的咽了下口水，脸上还泛着酒后的红晕。

        “嗯。”Emiya的脸上也有相同的赤色，他坐在床上，直面库丘林充血的胯下，左眼有些不自在的游移着——他的右眼处现在是一个还在不断滴血的洞，而眼球则泡在床头的水杯里。

        半小时前他们两个迷迷糊糊的躺在床上，一边吵嘴一边闲聊的时候，绝对不会想到之后会发生这么疯狂的事。

        虽然Emiya不会死也没什么痛觉，不过果然还是...

        “真的可以吗。”库丘林忍不住最后一次确认，“要不还是...”

        “不是你说要的吗?”Emiya看上去醉的厉害，说不定都不知道自己究竟在做什么，“怎么，现在害怕了?”

        草，我是在关心你啊。

        库丘林放弃挣扎，用手捧住Emiya的头对准眼眶插了进去。

        进入的过程比想象中的顺利，库丘林感觉自己就像在日一块有点热布丁。

        “呃..啊...”Emiya条件反射的抬起手，又被自己强行压下。那根东西如此鲜明的搅动着，Emiya甚至听到了粘稠的水声。眼角有些裂开了，白色和红色的液体混杂在一起，从那里被挤压出来。他从酒精的后遗症里清醒，又落入更深的混沌中。肉体开始痉挛，仅剩的那只眼睛不由自主的上翻。

         他想他的脸现在一定乱七八糟的，血液,脑浆,泪水,唾液....本就有些散开的头发现在贴在额头上，轻轻摩擦着库丘林的小腹。走马灯从未如此漫长而清晰的在眼前炸开，又被一点点碾碎。而他只能哼出一些无意义的音节，随着库丘林的动作失去意识又被迫捡回理智。

        血腥味里又混入了别的味道，Emiya反应了好久才意识到那是自己失禁造成的。

        他稍微有点后悔这次的胡闹了。

        库丘林已经完全插了进去，但是不知道下一步究竟该做什么。他犹豫了几秒，最终在酒精的作用下自暴自弃的开始缓慢抽动。

        布丁被搅碎了，温柔的包裹着他的东西，液体一样流动着。Emiya断断续续吐着含糊的尖叫和泣音，身体失去控制而痉挛颤抖，但诅咒一般过于旺盛的生命力又让他在短暂的空白后又挣扎着清醒。库丘林一边冲撞一边拭去Emiya的眼泪，看着他那张现在一塌糊涂的脸——糟糕，他好像真的开始兴奋了。

        不行，不可以。过于复杂而微妙的感觉让库丘林忍不住加快动作，又抽插了百十来下，他如释重负般的射了——像那个玩笑一般全部射进了Emiya的脑子里。

        他将分身拔出来，带出一股红白混合又掺杂着精液的混合物，随后扶着Emiya的肩膀慢慢把他放倒在床上。

        Emiya一开始还在颤抖，时不时痉挛。几分钟后慢慢的转为平静，又过了一会他睁开眼，但似乎没有力气再做什么了，只是静静看着床边抽着烟的库丘林发呆。

男人随手将烟掐灭，几步走回去。从杯子里捞出眼睛塞回那个刚刚长好的空洞眼眶。

“感觉还好吗？”  
“...还好。”声音里是掩饰不住的疲倦。  
“睡吧，我马上拿毛巾过来清理。”库丘林亲亲他的额头  
“还有，床单。”Emiya的眼睛已经闭上了，声音也和梦呓一样，“换床单...”  
“收拾完了就换，你....”啊，睡着了。

晚安，Emiya。


End file.
